J avais fait le vœu de sourire
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Concédeme el privilegio de escuchar tu voz por última vez, no importa lo que digas, sea verdad, sea mentira, mantendré vivo tu recuerdo con la alegría o el dolor. ¿Realmente fuiste mi alma gemela? Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela". De el fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine Latino #RetodefanficsLL


Encontramos lo que nunca perdemos.

Perdemos lo que nunca fue nuestro.

-¡Su fortuna! ¡Su destino! ¡Aquí se lo decimos!

Es la 8va ocasión que vengo a esta feria con la intención de leer la fortuna de la gente y juntar un poco de dinero, pero como siempre nadie viene, prefieren estar en los juegos de azar o negocios de comida, en fin son las 8 de la noche, supongo que me iré un poco mas temprano de lo pensado, debería aspirar a otras cosas, mas que creer en una fortuna que hasta ahora para mi no a exis...

-Disculpa.

-¿Eh? ¿Si, puedo ayudarte?

-Verá ¿Usted lee la fortuna con las cartas, verdad?

-Emm... bueno si...

-¡Oh! Veo que te estas yendo, lamento haber llegado tan tarde, bien la prox...

-¡Espera! puedo hacerlo si eso quieres.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Tras un largo tiempo una chica viene y me pide que lea su fortuna, pero ¿Por que palpita tan fuerte mi corazón?

-De seguro es por lo nervios de mi primera clienta.

-¿Eh?

-¡Oh! Volví a decir lo que pienso.

-Descuida, no eres la única que lo hace.

-¿Tu también lo haces?

-No, pero debe haber mas gente ¿No es así?

-Supongo que tienes razón-Esto me hizo ruborizar un poco.

-Bien ¿Que necesitas para leer mi fortuna?

-Solo tu nombre.

-Bien, mi nombre es Eli, Ayase Eli.

-¿No tienes mas apellidos?

-Mis amigos siempre se refieren de esa manera a mi.

-¿Amigos?

-Si, después de esto seremos amigas ¿O no Nozomi?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Afuera de la carpa esta "Bruja espiritual del Oriente Toujo Nozomi"

-Cierto, olvide que lo escribí. Bien dejando eso de lado, veamos que te tiene deparado es destino.

Comienzo a mover las cartas de un lado a otro, aviento y después de ello separo por columnas las cartas, las junto de nuevo y tomo la primer carta del tope, el "amor"

-Disculpa ¿Qué resulto?

-Amm... si, bueno déjame continuar y veremos-Continuo colocando las cartas y de estas sale un futuro increíble.

-¿Y?

-Bien, las cartas me dicen que encontrarás el amor muy pronto, económicamente no estarás bien, pero tampoco tan mal, la amistad prevalecerá en tu vida, tus estudios irán bien, el trabajo no faltará, tendrás salud, seguridad y una sorpresa que cambiara tu vida. Eso es todo.

-¡Harasho!

-¿Harasho?

Ella rápidamente se tapa la boca y se sonroja-Lo siento, es que no soy de aquí, vengo de Rusia, vine a estudiar a la universidad de Otonokizaka y vivir aquí con mi hermana, esa expresión es una particularidad que tengo y... ¡Deja de reírte de mi!

-¡Jejeje! Lo siento, pero es gracioso, además pienso que suena lindo el... el... ¿Como se dice?

-Harasho.

-¡Eso! Suena lindo.

-Bueno creo será hora de que me vaya yendo.

-Si, yo solo guardaré mis cosas me iré a casa.

-¿No verás los fuegos artificiales?

-No realmente, prefiero irme a casa a cenar...

-¿Con tus padres?

-No realmente, mis padres no viven aquí, vivo sola, así que...

-¡Olvídalo!

-¿Eh?

-Vendrás conmigo.

-...

-No tienes con quien estar y mi hermana se fue con una amiga a verlos. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-Dice mientras me extiende su mano.

-Bueno mas que petición, me lo dijiste como una orden-Le recrimino con cierta molestia.

-Bueno, si no quieres esta bien, lamento ser tan imprudente.

Ese cara tan tímida, esa piel blanca, no podía resistir la tentación de tomar sus manos

-¡Eres linda Elicchi!-Dije mientras tomaba su mano y la abrazaba a la vez.

-¿Elicchi?

-¿No te gusta? Después de todo me gusta agregar una distinción a mis amigas.

-¿Amigas?

-Si, Elicchi, somos amigas y ahora tendrás que pagar mi cena.-Digo mientras salimos de la pequeña carpa que tenía montada, tomando su mano.

-Amigas, eso es... ¡Espera pagar tu cena!

.

Llegamos a lo mas alto de las escaleras del templo, es un lugar muy desolado, pues mucha gente prefiere estar lo mas cerca posible para apreciarlos mejor, como siempre los veía sola, intentaba estar lo mas alejada, creo que yo misma fomentaba mi soledad, pero bueno, es algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada...

-¡Nozomi!

-¿Eh? Si ¿Que pasa?

-Traje manzanas acarameladas.

-Gracias-Digo mientras tomo la fruta en mis manos.

-Están por comenzar.

-Actúas como una niña Elicchi.

-¡Oye!

-Pero eso me encanta de ti, eres muy linda.

-No... Nozomi ¿Pue... Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¡No iba a preguntarte eso!-Me dice mirando un poco sonrojada y molesta.

-Bueno si te lo preguntabas ahora lo sabes. Bien ¿Que querías preguntarme?

-Bueno ¿Por que aceptaste venir conmigo? Cualquiera podía haber rechazado que una desconocida la invite a salir.

-Es sencillo de decir.-Ella solo giro su cabeza para verme mejor-Fuiste mi primer clienta en este festival, creo, quería darte las gracias, así que no pude rechazar tu invitación.

Ella solo me sonrió-Cierto olvidé pagarte-Dice mientras saca su cartera de su pantalón.

Yo solo atino a bajar la cartera a sus piernas mientras la miro.-Me has pagado con solo acompañarme esta noche, darme confianza y el querer ser mi amiga Elicchi.

-Nozomi...

Nuestro momento se vio interrumpido por el destello de los fuegos artificiales, así que ambas giramos a dirección donde provenían, mire de reojo a Eli y vi sus ojos azules brillar con cada explosión, mas el brillo de la luna, continúe mirando al frente cuando un contacto me hizo mira hacia abajo, Eli me tomaba de mano, se calidez, su piel, es tan embriagante que no quiero separarme de ella, el esplendor de los fuegos el comienzo, la detonación el final...

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien es hora de levantarse.

Despierto como cada mañana a las 10:00 AM, de buen humor, siempre intento verle lo positivo a la vida, por mas difícil que sea esta, en preparatoria siempre ayudaba pese a las adversidades, aun cuando cerraron mi club y mi mejor amiga se fue a estudiar al extranjero por una beca, me fui quedando sola con el paso del tiempo, hablaba con mis padres por teléfono o internet, pero no es lo mismo a sentir la cercanía de una persona. Pese a todo, creo que soy feliz, y digo creo porque no es algo que he experimentado tan abiertamente, Nico me decía que la podría encontrar en el amor, pues ella inicio una relación con una chica de cabellera gris, ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo su nombre, Ko... Koto... ¡Kotonoha, si ese era el nombre de su novia, nunca recrimine a mi amiga por su orientación sexual, al contrario la apoye, y vivir eso como espectadora, me hizo pensar si yo encontrare el amor, pero no se si en un hombre o una mujer, el destino sabrá que ponerme en frente, en fin a desayunar. Me dirijo a la cocina y veo que tengo pan, huevos, fruta, leche y otros alimentos, creo que por esta ocasión me prepararé un...

TOC TOC TOC

-Llaman a la puerta-Cierto hoy tendría las entrevistas para ver con quien compartir departamento, preferiría vivir sola en cierto punto, pero cada vez se me dificultan los gastos.

Abro la puerta y veo a 14 chicas esperando en mi puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Si venimos a ver lo del departamento a compartir ¿Es usted Toujo Nozomi?

-Si, la misma, si todas vienen por lo mismo adelante por favor-Las chicas entran en orden, a primera vista ninguna se ve como una chica de malas costumbres, en fin solo puedo tener a una conmigo-Les traeré unos bocadillos mientras las demás esperan. Si pudieran anotar sus nombres en esta hoja, se los agradecería, gracias-Menos mal sobro un poco de comida ayer, solo lo recalentaré y arreglare la presentación.

-Bocadillos ¿La lista?

-Toma.

-Gracias. Bien son 14 chicas, todas serán entrevistadas, si alguna se arrepiente lo siento mucho, pero tiene la puerta abierta, bien comenzaré con la primera ¡Sonoda Umi!

-Soy yo.

-Bien acompáñame a la cocina, y no seas tan tímida.

Así transcurrieron 6 largas horas, pues había chicas que tardaban hablando una eternidad.

-...y se hacer dulces típicos, así que puedo cocinar.

-Eso es muy interesante Kousaka, bien creo es todo por hoy, tengo tu número, cualquier cosa te llamaré, gracias por venir.

-Al contrario gracias por recibirme, hasta pronto Toujo Nozomi.

Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer, deslizándome, fue la última chica, al final solo tengo 5 candidatas, Koizumi Hanayo, Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka, Watanabe You y Kunikida Hanamaru.

TOC TOC TOC

-Las entrevistas terminaron.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde, por favor!

-¡Dije que no! Soy bastante firme en mis decisiones, y es algo que no cambiare.

-¡Por favor! ¡Se lo pido!

Ya molesta me levante y abrí la puerta de mala gana, con intención de gritar a quien estuviera fuera-¡Te dije que lar..! ¡Elicchi!

-¡Nozomi!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como supiste donde vivo?

-Vine a ver lo del departamento y...

-¿Y?

-Me gritaste muy feo, creo que mejor me voy.

-¡No espera! Lamento haberte gritado así.

-Bueno esta bien, aun así creo que si no es al departamento, podré visitarte...

-¡Cierto venías por el departamento! Por favor entra.

-Pero dijiste que...

-Soy una persona que cambia de opinión, ven a la cocina por favor, te ofrezco algo, agua, comida, refresco, alcohol o prefieres... ¡A mi!

-¡¿Qué cosas dices Nozomi?!

-Tranquila solo una pequeña broma, pero si es lo que deseas yo...

-¡Agua estaría bien, gracias!

Es tan linda cuando se molesta.

.

-Así que quieres vivir aquí.

-Si, esta zona es muy reconfortante, además esta mas cerca de la universidad, desde donde vengo yo es un completo fastidio por la distancia.

-Empiezo a creer que quieres vivir aquí por la cercanía a la tienda de...

-¡No pienses mal, solo me gustan demasiado los parfait!

-Eres linda, bien Elicchi, bienvenida a mi departamento. Mejor dicho nuestro departamento.

El tiempo paso, ella se mudo y en ese lapso de tiempo nos conocimos mucho mas, nos volvimos tan cercanas, empezaba a dudar de mi misma, sentía cosas que no había sentido antes, era una alegría muy fuerte cuando compartíamos tiempo juntas, me estaba enamorando de Eli.

¿Quien diría que en mi total entrega, comenzaría mi declive?

Cenábamos como cualquier noche después de la universidad, en esta ocasión decidimos ordenar una pizza, y pasar la noche juntas como siempre, conversando, jugando videojuegos o simplemente viendo televisión.

-Elicchi, me iré a dormir un poco mas temprano, me duele la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Nozomi? Puedo llevarte al hospital...

-No exageres solo es un simple dolor...

-Eso dijiste la última vez y pasamos la noche en el hospital.

-¡Ya te dije que me cayo mal la comida mexicana! No entiendo como comen tanto picante y viven como si nada.

-Si, lo que digas, te acompañare a tu habitación.

Me acompaño y en cuanto me recosté ella se quedo mirándome muy de cerca, en un impulso gire para no verla mas, pero me volteó para verla de nuevo.

-¿Elicchi?

-Nozomi, no había notado que hermosos ojos tienes, son como...

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo siento-Se alejo un poco de mi- Es solo que... solo que... que...

-¡Dilo de una vez!

-¡No me grites Nozomi!

-¡No me desesperes Eli!

-¡No es manera de confesarte mis sentimientos!

-¡Pues no es...! ¿Confesarte..?

-¡¿Eh?! No es nada, me voy a dormir.

-Ayase Eli, ven aquí y dilo.

-¿Es necesario? Lo puedo decir desde aquí.

-¿Quieres un castigo de nuevo?

-Bueno...-Salio corriendo, pero por suerte la puerta de entrada, tenia seguro.

-Eli...

-No, Nozomi lo siento, por favor perd...

-¡Washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi!

PASADAS 3 HORAS

-No... no pue... do... res... pir... rar...

-Exageras Elicchi, ahora dímelo...

-¿Decirte que?

-¿De nuevo?

-Los siento, lo siento, ya recordé.

-Bien.

-Nozomi, es solo que yo, yo... estoy en...

-¿En?

-Me gustas Nozomi, pero se que esto es difícil de entender, me enamore de ti con el paso del tiempo, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tus finas facciones, me gusta todo de ti.

-...

-¿No dirás algo?

-...

-Yo... lo entiendo... mañana empaco y volveré con mi hermana...

-¡Ven aquí tonta!

-¿Nozomi?

-Sentimos lo mismo.

-¿Enserio?

-Llevamos 3 años de conocernos, desde que me visitaste en mi local de la fortuna.

-Era solo una carpa...

-¡Fortuna!

-Bien, bien, bien...

-Elicchi, siempre espere a la persona a la que quería darle todo de mi, y esa eres tu.

-¡Yo!

-Te amo Ayase Eli.

-Nozomi, me haces la chica mas feliz del mundo.

-Siento que somos almas gemelas amor.

-Nozomi, no estas equivocada.

-Vayamos a mi habitación.

-¿Que, tan pronto?

-Acaso Elicchi, quieres perderte el postre tras la cena.

-¡Voy!

Aquella noche dimos lo mejor la una de la otra, Eli tomo mi virginidad y lo disfrute como nunca, ella ya no era virgen, pero se que me entregue a la persona que amaba.

Al menos eso creía.

.

.

.

.

.

Iniciamos una relación a partir de ese momento 2 años de ser una feliz pareja, este día cumplíamos nuestro 2do aniversario, por lo que le pedí ayuda a una amiga, para dar un buen regalo, así que escribí un poema en un idioma tan romántico para mi, Francés, nadie lo sabía, pero si alguien me intentaba conquistar un poema escrito en Francés, era el arma predilecta para atraparme, ademas de 2 collares con una luna y un sol, que significaba lo iguales, pero diferentes que eramos a la vez, quería darle una sorpresa así que me escondí tras un auto y la vi ahí en la estrada de la universidad, tan hermosa como siempre, vistiendo una camisa blanca, un chaleco café sobre ella y unos pantalones formales del mismo color, zapatos negros cerrados y su típico peinado, iba a acercarme pero vi que unas chicas le hablaron así que me mantuve oculta pero atenta a la conversación, podía distinguir a las chicas, eran las mismas que fueron a mi departamento aquella vez que...

-Así que hoy cumplen su aniversario Eli.

-Si, es un poco molesto, pero no como antes, apenas la soportaba Umi.

-Bueno ya ustedes dos.

-Honoka solo estas molesta que Eli nos ganará la apuesta en acostarse con Nozomi.

-¡Umi, cállate!

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta ya caminaba directo hacia ellas.

-Chicas...

-No puedo quejarme, después de que Eli te terminara.

-¡Honoka, voy a matarte!

-Acércate Sonoda.

-¡Chicas!

-¿Qué quieres Hanayo?

Aquella chica castaña solo me señalo, mientras las chicas me miraban sorprendidas.

-¡Nozomi!-Por fin Eli rompió el silencio.

-Dime que mienten, dime que es una broma cruel-Dije mientras mis lagrimas empezaban a escurrir de mis ojos.

-Nozomi...

-Esto es lo que te ganaste Eli-Decía la castaña, y después se iba.

Las otras don solo se retiraron murmurando cosas que no escuchaba bien, así que quede frente a Eli.

-Te di todo de mi Eli, eramos almas gemelas, pero ¿Solo fui un juego para ti? Quiero la verdad.

La chica no respondía, solo mantenía su mirada baja.

-Lo entiendo, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Eli solo podía pensar, lo que empezó con una apuesta, termino por convertirse en amor... tenia que decírselo, era ahora o nunca...

-Eli-La mencionada levanto su rostro para ver de espaldas a Nozomi a la poca distancia que se había formado entre las dos-Si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, y tu no eres para decirme la verdad, al menos, déjame escuchar tu voz, para tenerte guardada en mis memorias, y si solo mintiéndome tendré ese privilegio, hazlo, miénteme una vez mas-Decía Nozomi sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Eli.

Eli solo cambio un poco su semblante solo para verse interrumpida de nuevo por Nozomi.

-Vamos Elicchi, dime una mentira más.

Eli solo dijo-Te amo...-


End file.
